User blog:AlexGRFan97/PS2-Era Gran Turismo Ultimate Vehicle List
This list is basically one big 'what-if', but what separates it from other Gran Turismo wishlists is that every vehicle listed made some form of a three-dimensional appearance in a Gran Turismo game, be it in an incomplete low poly body with no default performance or logo or a fully fledged mainstay that appeared in every version of every game onwards. As long as it was modelled and can be driven in the game by any means necessary, it's in the list. The closest equivalent of an actual Gran Turismo game with this carlist is the PSP version of Gran Turismo, though it still misses out or omits cars from previous installments. Also, this list includes all of the motorcycles that appeared in Tourist Trophy, and the only reason I decided to add these to the list is due to Gran Turismo HD being on the very verge of having joint car/bike races, but development on this feature was ceased due to support for the game ending, with Polyphony instead choosing to focus on Gran Turismo 5: Prologue. I wouldn't have included them if they weren't planning to merge GT and TT together in one joint game. Guide to the list The cars are sorted by their first appearance in a PS2-Era Gran Turismo game, regardless of whether that was their sole appearance or first intended appearance if they happen to be hidden: *GT3 - Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (2001) *GTC - Gran Turismo Concept 2002 (2002) *GT4P - Gran Turismo 4: Prologue (2003/2004) *GT4 - Gran Turismo 4 (2004/2005) *TT - Tourist Trophy (2006) *GTPSP - Gran Turismo PSP (2009) The following region identifiers tells you which version the car was available in, if it was changed or removed in another edition of the game: *A - North America *E - Europe *H - Hidden/Beta *J - Japan *K - Korea (for the three extra Hyundais + Lexus Race Car in GT4 only; this version of the game is incredibly rare and as such a full carlist does not exist online in order to compare further differences) The List 'AC' *001. '66 427 S/C (GT4) 'Acura' *002. '01 CL 3.2 Type-S (GT3) *003. '03 CL 3.2 Type-S (GT4) *004. '02 DN-X Concept (GT4/A) *005. '04 HSC Concept (GT4/A) *006. '01 Integra Type-R (GT3) *007. '91 NSX (GT4) *008. '93 NSX (GT3) *009. '97 NSX (GT3) *010. '04 NSX (GT4) *011. '01 RSX Type-S (GT3) *012. '04 RSX Type-S (GT4) 'Alfa Romeo' *013. '02 147 2.0 Twin Spark (GT4) *014. '02 147 GTA (GTC) *015. '93 155 V6 TI 2.5 (GT4) *016. '98 156 2.5 V6 24V (GT3) *017. '98 156 Super Touring Car (GT3/H) *018. '98 166 2.5 V6 24V (GT4) *019. '65 Giulia Sprint GTA (GT4) *020. '63 Giulia Sprint Speciale (GT4) *021. '04 GT 3.2 V6 24V (GT4/A/E) *022. '01 GTV 3.0 V6 24V (GTC) *023. '66 Spider Duetto 1600 (GT4) *024. '01 Spider 3.0i V6 24V (GTC) 'Alpine' *025. '73 A110 1600S (GT4P/H) *026. '73 A310 1600VE (GT4) 'Amuse' *027. '04 CarbonR R34 (GT4) *028. '04 S2000 (GT4) *029. '04 S2000 GT1 (GT4) *030. '04 S2000 R1 (GT4) 'Aprilia' *031. '05 RSV1000R (TT) *032. '05 RSV1000R Factory (TT) *033. '05 RSV1000R Factory Racing (TT) 'ASL' *034. '02 Garaiya (GTC) *035. '03 Garaiya JGTC (GT4) 'Aston Martin' *036. '00 DB7 Vantage Coupe (GT3) *037. '03 DB9 Coupe (GT4) *038. '99 V8 Vantage (GT3) *039. '00 Vanquish (GT3) *040. '04 Vanquish (GT4) 'Audi' *041. '02 A2 1.4 (GT4) *042. '03 A3 3.2 quattro (GT4) *043. '04 A4 Touring Car (GT4) *044. '02 Abt TT-R Touring Car (GTC) *045. '37 Auto Union Type-C V16 Streamliner (GT4/A/E) *046. '03 Le Mans quattro Concept (GT4) *047. '03 Nuvolari quattro Concept (GT4/A/E) *048. '03 Pikes Peak quattro Concept (GT4/A/E) *049. '82 quattro (GT4) *050. '09 R8 LMS Race Car (GTPSP) *051. '09 R8 LMS Race Car Team Playstation (GTPSP) *052. '01 R8 Race Car (GT4) *053. '05 R8 Race Car Playstation Team Oreca (GTPSP) *054. '01 RS4 (GTC) *055. '02 RS6 (GTC) *056. '02 RS6 Avant (GTC) *057. '02 S3 (GT4) *058. '98 S4 (GT3) *059. '03 S4 (GT4) *060. '00 TT Coupe 1.8T quattro (GT3) *061. '03 TT Coupe 3.2 quattro (GT4) 'Autobianchi' *062. '79 A112 Abarth (GT4) 'Bentley' *063. '03 Speed 8 Race Car (GT4) 'Blitz' *064. '04 ER34 D1 Spec D1GP (GT4) 'BMW' *065. '04 120d (GT4) *066. '04 120i (GT4) *067. '03 320i ETCC (GT4) *068. '99 328ci (GT3) *069. '05 330i (GT4) *070. '73 2002 Turbo (GT4) *071. '04 Concept M5 (GT4P/E) *072. '05 K1200R (TT) *073. '05 K1200R Racing (TT) *074. '05 K1200S (TT) *075. '05 K1200S Racing (TT) *076. '98 M Coupé (GT4) *077. '04 M3 (GT4) *078. '03 M3 CSL (GT4) *079. '01 M3 GTR Race Car (GT4) *080. '03 M3 GTR Road Car (GT4) *081. '05 M5 (GT4) *082. '05 R1200ST (TT) *083. '99 V12 LMR (GT4) *084. '03 Z4 (GT4) 'Buell' *085. '05 Lightning XB9SX (TT/A/E) *086. '05 Firebolt XB12R (TT) *087. '05 Firebolt XB12R Racing (TT) 'Bugatti' *088. '09 Veyron 16.4 (GTPSP) 'Buick' *089. '87 GN-X (GT4) *090. '62 Special Custom (GT4) 'Cadillac' *091. '02 Cien Concept (GTC) 'Callaway' *092. '03 C12 (GT4) 'Caterham' *093. '02 Seven Fireblade (GT4) 'Chapparal' *094. '67 2D Race Car (GT4/A/E) *095. '70 2J Race Car (GT4/A/E) 'Chevrolet' *096. '88 Camaro IROC-Z Concept (GT4) *097. '01 Camaro LM Race Car (GT3) *098. '69 Camaro SS (GT4) *099. '00 Camaro SS (GT3) *100. '69 Camaro Z28 302 (GT4) *101. '97 Camaro Z28 Coupe (GT3) *102. '70 Chevelle SS 454 (GT4) *103. '54 Corvette C1 (GT4) *104. '00 Corvette C5-R C5 (GT3) *105. '96 Corvette Grand Sport C4 (GT3) *106. '63 Corvette Stingray C2 (GT4) *107. '69 Corvette Stingray L46 350 C3 (GT4) *108. '00 Corvette Z06 C5 (GT3) *109. '63 Corvette Z06 Race Car C2 (GT4) *110. '90 Corvette ZR-1 C4 (GT4) *111. '09 Corvette ZR-1 C6 (GTPSP) *112. '02 Silverado SST Concept (GT4) *113. '03 SSR (GT4) 'Chrysler' *114. '05 300C (GT4/A/E) *115. '04 Crossfire (GT4) *116. '02 Crossfire Concept (GTC) *117. '00 PT Cruiser (GT3) *118. '02 Prowler (GT4) *119. '00 Viper GTS-R Team Oreca Race Car (GT3/E) 'Citroen' *120. '54 2CV Type A (GT4) *121. '02 C3 1.6i (GT4) *122. '03 C5 V6 Exclusive (GT4) *123. '08 GT by Citroen (GTPSP) *124. '00 Xantia 3.0i V6 Exclusive (GT4) *125. '99 Xsara Rally Car (GT3) *126. '03 Xsara VTR (GT4) 'Cizeta' *127. '94 V16T (GT4) 'Daihatsu' *128. '02 Copen Active Top (GT4P) *129. '02 Copen Detachable Top (GTC) *130. '97 Cuore TR-XX Avanzato R (GT3/E) *131. '63 Midget (GT4) *132. '98 Midget II D-Type (GT4) *133. '97 Mira TR-XX Avanzato R (GT3) *134. '02 Move Custom RS Limited 4WD (GT4) *135. '95 Move CX 2WD (GT4) *136. '97 Move SR-XX 2WD (GT4) *137. '97 Move SR-XX 4WD (GT4) *138. '98 Sirion CX 2WD (GT4/E) *139. '98 Sirion CX 4WD (GT4/E) *140. '00 Sirion X4 (GT4/E) *141. '98 Storia CX 2WD (GT4/A/J) *142. '98 Storia CX 4WD (GT4/A/J) *143. '00 Storia X4 (GT3) 'DMC' *144. '04 DeLorean DMC-12 S2 (GT4) 'Dodge' *145. '71 Charger 426 Hemi Super Bee (GT4) *146. '70 Charger 440 R/T (GT4) *147. '04 Ram 1500 Laramie Hemi Quad Cab (GT4) *148. '03 SRT-4 (GT4) *149. '99 Viper GTS (GT3) *150. '00 Viper GTS R Concept (GT3) *151. '00 Viper GTS-R Team Oreca Race Car (GT3) *152. '03 Viper SRT-10 (GT4) 'Dome' *153. '78 Zero Concept (GTC) 'Ducati' *154. '05 999RMV (TT) *155. '05 999RMV Racing (TT) 'Eagle' *156. '97 Talon ESi (GT4) 'Ferrari' *157. '02 Enzo (GTPSP) *158. '07 F2007 (GTPSP) 'Fiat' *159. '65 500 F (GT4) *160. '69 500 L (GT4) *161. '72 500 R (GT4) *162. '00 Barchetta Giovane Due (GTC) *163. '00 Coupe Turbo Plus (GT3) *164. '90 Panda Super i.e. (GT4) *165. '00 Punto HGT Abarth (GTC) 'Ford' *166. '98 Escort Rally Car (GT3) *167. '03 F-150 SVT Lightning (GT4) *168. '99 Focus Rally Car (GT3) *169. '02 Focus RS (GTC) *170. '03 Focus ST170 (GT4) *171. '05 GT (GT4) *172. '05 GT Stripe (GTPSP) *173. '02 GT Concept (GT4) *174. '02 GT LM Race Car (GT4) *175. '04 GT LM Race Car Spec-II (GT4) *176. '66 GT40 (GT3) *177. '02 GT40 Concept (GTC) *178. '02 GT40 LM Edition (GTC) *179. '69 GT40 Race Car (GT3) *180. '01 Ka (GTC) *181. '15 Model T Tourer (GT4) *182. '05 Mustang GT (GT4) *183. '99 Mustang SVT Cobra (GT3/H) *184. '00 Mustang SVT Cobra R (GT3) *185. '84 RS200 (GT4) *186. '85 RS200 Rally Car (GT4) *187. '98 Taurus SHO (GT4) 'FPV' *188. '04 F6 Typhoon (GT4) *189. '04 GT (GT4) *190. '00 Tickford Falcon XR8 (GT3) 'Gillet' *191. '97 Vertigo Race Car (GT3) *192. '04 Vertigo Race Car (GT4) 'Ginetta' *193. '64 G4 (GT4) 'HKS' *194. '04 Genki Hyper Sylvia RS2 D1GP S15 (GT4) 'Holden' *195. '04 Commodore SS Series II (GT4) *196. '04 Monaro CV8 (GT4) 'Hommell' *197. '99 Berlinette R/S (GT4) 'Honda' *198. '70 1300 Coupe 9 S (GT4P/H) *199. '88 Accord Coupe (GT4) *200. '03 Accord Coupe EX V6 (GT4) *201. '00 Accord Euro-R (GT3) *202. '02 Accord Euro-R (GT4) *203. '00 Arta NSX JGTC (GT3) *204. '83 Ballade Sports CR-X 1.5i (GT4) *205. '91 Beat (GT4P) *206. '92 Beat Version F (GT4) *207. '93 Beat Version Z (GT4) *208. '00 Castrol Mugen NSX JGTC (GT3) *209. '74 CB400 Four (TT) *210. '05 CB400 SS (TT) *211. '05 CB400 SS Racing (TT) *212. '81 CB750F (TT) *213. '81 CB750F Racing (TT) *214. '05 CB 1300 Super Bol D0R7 (TT) *215. '05 CB 1300 Super Bol Racing (TT) *216. '05 CB 1300 Super Four (TT) *217. '05 CB 1300 Super Four Racing (TT) *218. '05 CBR600RR Racing (TT) *219. '03 CBR954 FireBlade (TT) *220. '05 CBR 1000RR (TT) *221. '05 CBR 1000RR Racing (TT) *222. '05 CBR1000 RRW Suzuka 8H (TT) *223. '01 CBR1100XX BlackBird (TT) *224. '83 City Turbo II (GT4) *225. '83 Civic 1500 3 door 25i (GT4) *226. '79 Civic 1500 3 door CX (GT4) *227. '98 Civic Gathers Drider Race Car (GT4) *228. '87 Civic Mugen Motul Race Car (GT4) *229. '91 Civic SiR-II EG (GT4) *230. '92 Civic SiR-II EG (GT4) *231. '93 Civic SiR-II EG (GT3) *232. '95 Civic SiR-II EG (GT4) *233. '97 Civic Type R EK (GT3) *234. '98 Civic Type R EK (GT4P) *235. '01 Civic Type R EP (GTC) *236. '04 Civic Type R EP (GT4) *237. '92 CR-X del Sol siR (GT3) *238. '90 CR-X SiR (GT4) *239. '01 Dualnote Concept (GTC) *240. '03 Element (GT4) *241. '01 Fit W (GTC/J) *242. '02 Forza S (TT) *243. '05 Forza Z (TT) *244. '05 FTR 125 (TT) *245. '03 HSC (GT4P) *246. '99 Insight (GT4) *247. '02 Integra LM DC5 (GTC) *248. '95 Integra Type R DC2 (GT4) *249. '98 Integra Type R DC2 (GT3) *250. '99 Integra Type R DC2 (GT4) *251. '02 Integra Type R DC5 (GTC) *252. '03 Integra Type R DC5 (GT4) *253. '01 Jazz 1.4 DSi SE Sport (GTC) *254. '72 Life Step Van (GT4) *255. '01 Loctite Mugen NSX JGTC (GTC) *256. '01 Mobil1 NSX JGTC (GTC) *257. '05 Moriwaki CBR600RR (TT) *258. '05 Moriwaki Motul Tiger 1000RR (TT) *259. '67 N360 (GT4) *260. '92 NR750 (TT) *261. '85 NS400R (TT/A/E) *262. '85 NS400R Racing (TT/A/E) *263. '93 NSR250 (TT) *264. '93 NSR250 Racing (TT) *265. '93 NSR250R SE (TT) *266. '93 NSR250R SE Racing (TT) *267. '90 NSX (GT4) *268. '93 NSX (GT4) *269. '95 NSX (GT4) *270. '97 NSX (GT4) *271. '99 NSX (GT4) *272. '01 NSX (GT4) *273. '92 NSX Type R (GT3) *274. '02 NSX Type R (GT4) *275. '97 NSX Type S (GT4) *276. '99 NSX Type S (GT4) *277. '01 NSX Type S (GT4) *278. '97 NSX Type S Zero (GT3) *279. '01 NSX-R Concept (GTC) *280. '02 NSX-R Prototype LM Race Car (GTC) *281. '02 NSX-R Prototype LM Road Car (GTC) *282. '03 Odyssey (GT4P) *283. '91 Prelude Si VTEC (GT4) *284. '96 Prelude SiR (GT4) *285. '98 Prelude SiR S Spec (GT4) *286. '96 Prelude Type S (GT4) *287. '98 Prelude Type S (GT4) *288. '00 Raybrig NSX JGTC (GT3) *289. '61 RC162 (TT) *290. '63 S500 (GT4) *291. '64 S600 (GT4) *292. '66 S800 (GT4) *293. '68 S800 RSC Race Car (GT4) *294. '99 S2000 (GT3/A) *295. '99 S2000 (GT3/E) *296. '99 S2000 (GT3/J) *297. '01 S2000 (GT4/A) *298. '01 S2000 (GTC/E) *299. '01 S2000 (GTC/J/K) *300. '03 S2000 (GT4P/E) *301. '03 S2000 (GT4P/J) *302. '04 S2000 (GT4/A) *303. '01 S2000 LM Race Car (GT3) *304. '00 S2000 Type V (GT3/A) *305. '00 S2000 Type V (GT3/E) *306. '00 S2000 Type V (GT3/J) *307. '01 S2000 Type V (GT4/A) *308. '01 S2000 Type V (GT4/E) *309. '01 S2000 Type V (GT4/J) *310. '03 S2000 Type V (GT4) *311. '03 Takata Dome NSX JGTC (GT4P) *312. '85 Today G (GT4) *313. '05 VFR (TT) *314. '05 VFR400R (TT) *315. '05 VFR400R Racing (TT) *316. '05 VT250F (TT) *317. '05 VT250F Racing (TT) *318. '05 XR250 Motard (TT) *319. '70 Z Act (GT4) 'HPA Motorsports' *320. '04 Golf Stage II R32 Biturbo (GT4/A/E) 'Hyundai' *321. '01 Accent Rally Car (GTC) *322. '04 Click Type-R Race Car (GT4/K) *323. '01 Clix Concept (GTC) *324. '01 Coupe FX (GTC/E) *325. '01 HCD6 Concept (GTC) *326. '01 Tiburon GT V6 (GTC/H) *327. '99 Tiburon Turbulence (GT4/K) *328. '01 Tuscani (GTC/K) *329. '03 Tuscani CCS (GT4/K) 'Infiniti' *330. '02 FX45 Concept (GTC) *331. '90 G20 (GT4/A) *332. '03 G35 Coupe (GTC) *333. '03 G35 Sedan (GT4) 'Isuzu' *334. '68 117 Coupe (GT4) *335. '69 Bellett 1600 GT-R (GT4) *336 .'81 Piazza XE (GT4) 'Jaguar' *337. '61 E-Type Coupe (GT4) *338. '02 S-Type R (GTC) *339. '92 XJ220 (GT3) *340. '01 XJ220 LM Race Car (GT3) *341. '88 XJR-9 LM Race Car (GT4) *342. '99 XKR Coupe (GT3) *343. '02 XKR R-Performance (GTC) 'Jay Leno' *344. '03 Tank Car (GT4) 'Jensen-Healey' *345. '74 Interceptor (GT4) 'Kawasaki' *346. '05 D Tracker (TT) *347. '85 GPZ400R (TT) *348. '85 GPZ400R Racing (TT) *349. '84 GPZ900R (TT) *350. '84 GPZ900R Racing (TT) *351. '05 Ninja ZX-6R (TT) *352. '05 Ninja ZX-6R Racing (TT) *353. '05 Ninja ZX-10R (TT) *354. '05 Ninja ZX-10R Racing (TT) *355. '00 Ninja ZX-12R (TT) *356. '00 Ninja ZX-12R Racing (TT) *357. '05 Trickstar ZX-10R Suzuka 8H (TT) *358. '05 Z1000 (TT) *359. '82 Z1000 R1 (TT/E) *360. '82 Z1000 S1 (TT/E) *361. '05 Z1000 Racing (TT) *362. '05 Z1000 Racing (TT) *363. '05 Zephyr1100 (TT) *364. '05 Zephyr1100 Racing (TT) *365. '05 ZRX1200R (TT) *366. '05 ZRX1200R Racing (TT) 'Lamborghini' *367. '74 Countach LP400 (GTPSP) *368. '88 Countach 25th Anniversary (GTPSP) *369. '00 Diablo GT-1 Nomad JGTC (GT3/J) 'Lancia' *370. '91 Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione (GT4) *371. '92 Delta HF Integrale Rally Car (GT3) *372. '85 Delta S4 Rally Car (GT4) *373. '73 Stratos (GT3/H) *374. '77 Stratos Rally Car (GT3/H) 'Land Rover' *375. '04 Range Stormer Concept (GT4) 'Lexus' *376. '91 GS 300 (GT4/A/E) *377. '00 GS 300 (GT4/A/E) *378. '00 GS 300 Vertex Edition (GT4/A/E) *379. '98 IS (GT3/A/E) *380. '98 IS 200 (GT4/A/E) *381. '98 IS 200 J (GT4/A/E) *382. '04 IS 200 GT-1 Race Car (GT4/K) *383. '01 IS 300 Sport Cross (GTC) *384. '97 SC 300 (GT4/A/E) *385. '02 SC 430 (GTC) 'Lister' *386. '99 Storm V12 Race Car (GT3) 'Lotus' *387. '90 Carlton (GT4) *388. '62 Elan S1 (GT4) *389. '00 Elise (GTC) *390. '04 Elise 111R (GT4) *391. '03 Elise 111S (GT4) *392. '98 Elise Sport 190 (GT3) *393. '01 Elise Type 72 (GTC) *394. '00 Esprit Sport 350 (GT3) *395. '87 Esprit Turbo HC (GT4) *396. '02 Esprit V8 (GT4) *397. '98 Esprit V8 GT (GT4) *398. '98 Esprit V8 SE (GT3) *399. '71 Europa Special (GT4) *400. '99 Motor Sport Elise (GT3) 'Marcos' *401. '70 Mini Marcos GT (GT4) 'Mazda' *402. '03 2 (GT4P/E) *403. '03 6 (GT4/A/E) *404. '01 6 Concept (GTC) *405. '05 6 MPS (GT4/A/E) *406. '02 6 Touring Car (GTC) *407. '67 110 S (GT4/A/E) *408. '68 110 S (GT4/A/E) *409. '93 323 F (GT4/A/E) *410. '91 787B Race Car (GT3) *411. '01 Atenza Concept (GTC/J) *412. '01 Atenza Concept LM (GTC/J) *413. '05 Atenza Mazdaspeed (GT4/J) *414. '03 Atenza Sport 23Z (GT4/J) *415. '02 Atenza Touring Car (GT4/J) *416. '92 Autozam AZ-1 (GT4) *417. '03 BP Falken RX-7 D1GP FC (GT4) *418. '62 Carol 360 Deluxe (GT4) *419. '67 Cosmo Sport L10A (GT4/J) *420. '68 Cosmo Sport L10B (GT4/J) *421. '99 Demio GL-X (GT3) *422. '03 Demio Sport (GT4P/J) *423. '92 Efini RX-7 Type RZ (GT4) *424. '96 Efini RX-7 Type RZ (GT4) *425. '89 Eunos Roadster NA (GT3/J) *426. '93 Eunos Roadster NA (GT3/J) *427. '89 Eunos Roadster Tuned NA (GT3/H) *428. '91 Eunos Roadster J-Limited NA (GT4/J) *429. '93 Eunos Roadster J-Limited II NA (GT4/J) *430. '96 Eunos Roadster S-Special Tuned NA (GT3/H) *431. '97 Eunos Roadster S-Special Gran Turismo NA (GT3/H) *432. '95 Eunos Roadster S-Special Type-I NA (GT4/J) *433. '97 Eunos Roadster SR-Limited NA (GT4/J) *434. '93 Eunos Roadster V-Special Type-II NA (GT4/J) *435. '95 Eunos Roadster VR-Limited Combination A NA (GT4/J) *436. '02 Familia Sedan Sport 2.0 (GT4/E/J) *437. '08 Furai Concept (GTPSP) *438. '03 Kusabi (GT4P) *439. '93 Lantis Coupe 2000 Type-R (GT4/J) *440. '89 MX-5 NA (GT3/E) *441. '93 MX-5 NA (GT3/E) *442. '98 MX-5 1.8 RS NB (GT3/E) *443. '00 MX-5 1.8i NB (GT3/E) *444. '00 MX-5 1800 RS NB (GT4/E) *445. '04 MX-5 1800 RS NB (GT4/E) *446. '91 MX-5 J-Limited NA (GT4/E) *447. '93 MX-5 J-Limited II NA (GT4/E) *448. '95 MX-5 S-Special Type-I NA (GT4/E) *449. '97 MX-5 SR-Limited NA (GT4/E) *450. '93 MX-5 V-Special Type-II NA (GT4/E) *451. '95 MX-5 VR-Limited Combination A NA (GT4/E) *452. '89 MX-5 Miata NA (GT3/A) *453. '93 MX-5 Miata NA (GT3/A) *454. '98 MX-5 Miata 1.8 RS NB (GT3/A) *455. '00 MX-5 Miata 1800 RS NB (GT4/A) *456. '04 MX-5 Miata 1800 RS NB (GT4/A) *457. '91 MX-5 Miata J-Limited NA (GT4/A) *458. '93 MX-5 Miata J-Limited II NA (GT4/A) *459. '00 MX-5 Miata LS NB (GT3/A) *460. '95 MX-5 Miata S-Special Type-I NA (GT4/A) *461. '97 MX-5 Miata SR-Limited NA (GT4/A) *462. '93 MX-5 Miata V-Special Type-II NA (GT4/A) *463. '95 MX-5 Miata VR-Limited Combination A NA (GT4/A) *464. '05 MX-Crossport Concept (GT4/A/E) *465. '02 Protege (GT4/A) *466. '98 Roadster 1.8 RS NB (GT3/J) *467. '04 Roadster 1600 NR-A NB (GT4/J) *468. '00 Roadster 1800 RS NB (GT3/J) *469. '04 Roadster 1800 RS NB (GT4/J) *470. '85 RX-7 GT-Limited FC (GT4/E) *471. '90 RX-7 GT-X FC (GT4/E) *472. '01 RX-7 LM Race Car FD (GT3) *473. '02 RX-7 Spirit R Type A FD (GTC) *474. '01 RX-7 Type R Bathurst R FD (GT4) *475. '98 RX-7 Type RS FD (GT3) *476. '00 RX-7 Type RS FD (GT4) *477. '97 RX-7 Type RS-R FD (GT4) *478. '00 RX-7 Type RZ FD (GT3) *479. '03 RX-8 (GT4) *480. '01 RX-8 Concept Type-I (GT3) *481. '01 RX-8 Concept Type-II (GTC) *482. '01 RX-8 Concept LM Race Car (GTC) *483. '03 RX-8 Type E (GT4) *484. '03 RX-8 Type S (GT4P) *485. '85 Savanna RX-7 GT-Limited FC (GT4/A/J) *486. '90 Savanna RX-7 GT-X FC (GT4/A/J) *487. '90 Savanna RX-7 Infini III FC (GT3) 'McLaren' *488. '97 F1 GTR Race Car (GT4P) *489. '98 MP4-13 Formula 1 Race Car (GT3/H) 'Mercedes-Benz' *490. '91 190 E 2.5 16V Evolution II (GT4) *491. '92 190 E 2.5 16V Evolution II Touring Car (GT4) *492. '54 300 SL Coupe (GT4) *493. '98 A 160 Avantgarde (GT4) *494. '1886 Benz Patent Motor Wagen (GT4) *495. '00 CL 600 (GT3) *496. '00 CLK 55 AMG (GT3) *497. '00 CLK Touring Car (GT3) *498. '98 CLK-GTR LM Race Car (GT4) *499. '1886 Daimler Motor Carriage (GT4) *500. '02 E 55 AMG (GT4) *501. '89 Sauber C9 LM Race Car (GT4) *502. '02 SL 55 AMG (GTC) *503. '04 SL 65 AMG (GT4) *504. '98 SL 500 (GT4) *505. '02 SL 500 (GTC) *506. '98 SL 600 (GT4) *507. '04 SL 600 (GT4) *508. '98 SLK 230 Kompressor (GT3) *509. '03 SLR McLaren (GT4) 'Mercury' *510. '67 Cougar XR-7 (GT4) 'MG' *511. '97 F (GT4) *512. '03 TF 160 (GT4) 'Mine's' *513. '00 BNR34 Skyline GT-R N1 V-Spec base (GT3) *514. '00 Lancer Evolution VI (GT3) 'Mini' *515. '02 Cooper (GTC/H) *516. '98 Cooper 1.3i (GT3) *517. '02 Cooper S (GTC) *518. '02 Cooper S Rally Car (GTC/H) *519. '02 One (GTC/H) 'Mitsubishi' *520. '95 3000GT MR (GT4/A/E) *521. '98 3000GT MR (GT4/A/E) *522. '95 3000GT SL (GT4/A/E) *523. '96 3000GT SL (GT4/A/E) *524. '98 3000GT SL (GT4/A/E) *525. '95 3000GT SR (GT4/A/E) *526. '96 3000GT SR (GT4/A/E) *527. '98 3000GT SR (GT4/A/E) *528. '95 3000GT VR-4 Turbo (GT3/A/E) *529. '96 3000GT VR-4 Turbo (GT4/A/E) *530. '99 3000GT VR-4 Turbo (GT3/A/E) *531. '02 Airtrek Turbo-R (GTC) *532. '02 Colt 1.5 Sport X Version (GT4P) *533. '70 Colt Galant GTO-MR (GT4) *534. '01 CZ3 Tarmac Concept (GTC) *535. '01 CZ3 Tarmac Rally Car (GTC) *536. '95 Eclipse GT (GT4) *537. '06 Eclipse GT (GT4/E) *538. '03 Eclipse Spyder GTS (GT4) *539. '97 FTO GP Version-R (GT3) *540. '99 FTO GP Version-R (GT4) *541. '94 FTO GPX (GT4) *542. '97 FTO GPX (GT4) *543. '99 FTO GPX (GT4) *544. '94 FTO GR (GT4) *545. '97 FTO GR (GT4) *546. '01 FTO LM Race Car (GT3) *547. '97 FTO Super Touring Car (GT4) *548. '89 Galant 2.0 DOHC VR-4 (GT4) *549. '95 GTO SR (GT4/J) *550. '96 GTO SR (GT4/J) *551. '98 GTO SR (GT4/J) *552. '95 GTO Twin Turbo (GT3/J) *553. '96 GTO Twin Turbo (GT4/J) *554. '99 GTO Twin Turbo (GT3/J) *555. '95 GTO Twin Turbo MR (GT4/J) *556. '98 GTO Twin Turbo MR (GT4/J) *557. '89 HSR-II Concept (GT4) *558. '03 i Concept (GT4P) *559. '73 Lancer 1600GSR (GT4P/H) *560. '74 Lancer 1600GSR Rally Car (GT4) *561. '92 Lancer Evolution GSR (GT4) *562. '94 Lancer Evolution II GSR (GT4) *563. '95 Lancer Evolution III GSR (GT4) *564. '96 Lancer Evolution IV GSR (GT3) *565. '97 Lancer Evolution IV Rally Car (GT4P) *566. '98 Lancer Evolution V GSR (GT3) *567. '99 Lancer Evolution VI GSR (GT3) *568. '00 Lancer Evolution VI GSR Tommi Makinen Edition (GT3) *569. '00 Lancer Evolution VI GSR Tommi Makinen Edition Stripe (GT3) *570. '99 Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car (GT3) *571. '99 Lancer Evolution VI RS (GT3) *572. '00 Lancer Evolution VI RS Tommi Makinen Edition (GT4) *573. '01 Lancer Evolution VII GSR (GT3) *574. '02 Lancer Evolution VII GT-A (GTC) *575. '01 Lancer Evolution VII Rally Car (GTC) *576. '01 Lancer Evolution VII Rally Car Prototype (GT3) *577. '01 Lancer Evolution VII RS (GT3) *578. '03 Lancer Evolution VIII GSR (GT4P) *579. '04 Lancer Evolution VIII MR GSR (GT4P) *580. '03 Lancer Evolution VIII RS (GT4) *581. '03 Lancer Evolution VIII Super Rally Car (GT4) *582. '83 Lancer EX 1800GSR Intercooler Turbo (GT4) *583. '98 Legnum VR-4 Type-V (GT4) *584. '89 Minica Dangan ZZ (GT4) *585. '78 Mirage 1400GLX (GT4) *586. '97 Mirage Cyborg ZR (GT4) *587. '03 Pajero Evolution Rally Raid (GT4) *588. '85 Pajero Rally Raid (GT4) *589. '84 Starion 4WD Rally Car (GT4) 'Mugen' *590. '00 S2000 (GT3) 'MV Agusta' *591. '05 Brutale 910MV (TT) *592. '05 Brutale 910MV Racing (TT) *593. '05 F4-1000S (TT) *594. '05 F4-1000S Racing (TT) 'Nike' *595. '2022 One (GT4) 'Nismo' *596. '94 270R S14 (GT4) *597. '96 400R R33 (GT3) *598. '02 Fairlady Z Z33 (GTC) *599. '02 Fairlady Z S-Tune Gran Turismo Aero Z33 (GT4) *600. '03 Fairlady Z Z-tune Z33 (GT4P) *601. '95 Skyline GT-R LM Road Going Version R33 (GT3) *602. '99 Skyline GT-R R-Tune R34 (GT3) *603. '00 Skyline GT-R S-Tune R32 (GT4) 'Nissan' *604. '96 180SX Type X (GT3/J) *605. '96 200SX Type X (GT3/E) *606. '83 240RS (GT4) *607. '85 240RS Rally Car (GT4P/H) *608. '96 240SX S14 (GT4) *609. '96 240SX Type X (GT3/A) *610. '71 240ZG (GT4P/E) *611. '89 300ZX 2seater Z32 (GT4/A/E) *612. '98 300ZX Version R TwinTurbo 2by2 Z32 (GT3/A/E) *613. '98 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater Z32 (GT3/A/E) *614. '03 350Z Z33 (GT4/A) *615. '03 350Z Z33 (GT4/E) *616. '02 350Z Concept LM Race Car Z33 (GT4/A/E) *617. '05 350Z Gran Turismo 4 Limited Edition Z33 (GT4/A/E) *618. '03 350Z Roadster Z33 (GT4/A) *619. '03 350Z Roadster Z33 (GT4/E) *620. '87 Be-1 (GT4) *621. '69 Bluebird 1600 Deluxe (GT4P/H) *622. '79 Bluebird 1800SSS Hardtop (GT4) *623. '69 Bluebird Rally Car (GT4) *624. '00 Calsonic Skyline GT-R JGTC (GT3) *625. '93 Calsonic Skyline GT-R Race Car (GT4) *626. '02 Cube EX (GT4) *627. '98 Cube X (GT4) *628. '01 C-West Razo Silvia JGTC (GT3) *629. '88 EXA Canopy L.A. Version Type S (GT4/E/J) *630. '68 Fairlady 2000 (GT4) *631. '02 Fairlady Z Z33 (GTC) *632. '78 Fairlady Z 280Z-L 2seater (GT4) *633. '83 Fairlady Z 300ZX Z31 (GT4) *634. '98 Fairlady Z 300ZX Version R TwinTurbo 2by2 Z32 (GT3/J) *635. '98 Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater Z32 (GT3/J) *636. '02 Fairlady Z Concept LM Edition Z33 (GTC) *637. '03 Fairlady Z Roadster Z33 (GT4/J) *638. '02 Fairlady Z Version S Z33 (GT4/J) *639. '02 Fairlady Z Version ST Z33 (GT4) *640. '71 Fairlady ZG (GT4P/J) *641. '04 Falken GT-R Race Car (GT4) *642. '01 GT-R Concept (GTC) *643. '02 GT-R Concept LM (GTC) *644. '09 GT-R Spec-V (GTPSP) *645. '00 Loctite Zexel GT-R JGTC (GT3) *646. '03 March 12C 5door (GT4P/J) *647. '99 March G* (GT4) *648. '03 Micra (GT4P/E) *649. '01 mm Concept (GTC) *650. '01 mm-R Cup Car (GTC) *651. '04 Motul Pitwork Z JGTC (GT4) *652. '89 Pao (GT4) *653. '99 Pennzoil Nismo Skyline GT-R JGTC (GT3) *654. '01 Pennzoil Zexel Skyline GT-R JGTC (GTC) *655. '90 Primera 2.0Te (GT4P/H) *656. '01 Primera 20V (GTC) *657. '88 Pulsar EXA Canopy L.A. Version Type S (GT4/A) *658. '02 Razo Fairlady Z Z33 (GTC/H) *659. '89 R89C Race Car (GT4) *660. '92 R92CP Race Car (GT4) *661. '98 R390 GT1 Race Car (GT3) *662. '98 R390 GT1 Road Car (GT3) *663. '98 Sileighty (GT4) *664. '65 Silvia (GT4) *665. '88 Silvia K's S13 (GT3) *666. '91 Silvia K's S13 (GT3) *667. '93 Silvia K's Aero S14 (GT4) *668. '96 Silvia K's Aero S14 (GT3) *669. '88 Silvia Q's S13 (GT4) *670. '91 Silvia Q's S13 (GT4) *671. '93 Silvia Q's Aero S14 (GT4) *672. '96 Silvia Q's Aero S14 (GT4) *673. '99 Silvia Spec-R Aero S15 (GT3) *674. '99 Silvia Spec-S Aero S15 (GT4) *675. '00 Silvia Varietta S15 (GT3) *676. '03 Skyline 350GT V35 (GT4P) *677. '63 Skyline 1500 Deluxe (GT4) *678. '67 Skyline 2000 GT-B (GT4) *679. '70 Skyline 2000 GT-R Hardtop Coupe (GT4) *680. '84 Skyline 2000 RS-X Type-C R30 (GT4) *681. '83 Skyline 2000 Turbo-RS R30 (GT4) *682. '89 Skyline GT-R R32 (GT4) *683. '91 Skyline GT-R R32 (GT4) *684. '95 Skyline GT-R R33 (GT4) *685. '96 Skyline GT-R R33 (GT4) *686. '97 Skyline GT-R R33 (GT4) *687. '99 Skyline GT-R R34 (GT4) *688. '00 Skyline GT-R R34 (GT4) *689. '01 Skyline GT-R Gran Turismo Pace Car R34 (GTC) *690. '01 Skyline GT-R Gran Turismo Pace Car Marshal R34 (GTC/H) *691. '01 Skyline GT-R M-Spec R34 (GT3/H) *692. '02 Skyline GT-R M-Spec Nur R34 (GT4) *693. '99 Skyline GT-R Midnight Purple II R34 (GT4) *694. '00 Skyline GT-R Midnight Purple III R34 (GT4) *695. '91 Skyline GT-R N1 R32 (GT4) *696. '95 Skyline GT-R N1 R33 (GT4) *697. '93 Skyline GT-R V-Spec R32 (GT4) *698. '95 Skyline GT-R V-Spec R33 (GT4) *699. '96 Skyline GT-R V-Spec R33 (GT4) *700. '97 Skyline GT-R V-Spec R33 (GT3) *701. '99 Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 (GT3) *702. '94 Skyline GT-R V-Spec II R32 (GT3) *703. '00 Skyline GT-R V-Spec II R34 (GT3) *704. '02 Skyline GT-R V-Spec II R34 (GT4P) *705. '00 Skyline GT-R V-Spec II N1 R34 (GT4) *706. '02 Skyline GT-R V-Spec II Nur R34 (GT4) *707. '93 Skyline GT-R V-Spec N1 R32 (GT4) *708. '87 Skyline GTS-R R31 (GT4) *709. '89 Skyline GTS-t Type M R32 (GT4) *710. '91 Skyline GTS-t Type M R32 (GT3) *711. '91 Skyline GTS25 Type S R32 (GT4) *712. '01 Skyline Sedan 300GT V35 (GT4) *713. '02 Skyline Sedan 350GT-8 V35 (GTC) *714. '62 Skyline Sport Coupe (GT4) *715. '98 Stagea 260RS Autech Version (GT4) *716. '98 Stagea RS-Four S (GT4) *717. '01 Xanavi Hiroto Skyline GT-R JGTC (GTC) *718. '03 Xanavi Nismo Skyline GT-R JGTC (GT4P) *719. '01 Z Concept (GT3) 'Opel' *720. '00 Astra Touring Car (GT3) *721. '94 Calibra Touring Car (GT3) *722. '01 Corsa 1.4 Comfort (GTC/H) *723. '00 Speedster (GT3) *724. '00 Speedster Turbo (GT4) *725. '99 Tigra 1.6i (GT4) *726. '03 Vectra 3.2 V6 (GT4) 'Opera Performance' *727. '04 350Z Z33 (GT4) *728. '04 S2000 (GT4) 'Option' *729. '04 Fairlady Z Option Stream Tuner Z33 (GT4) 'Pagani' *730. '00 Zonda C12 (GT3) *731. '00 Zonda C12S (GT3) *732. '02 Zonda C12S 7.3 (GT4) *733. '01 Zonda LM Race Car (GT3) 'Panoz' *734. '98 Esperante GTR-1 Race Car (GT3) 'Pescarolo Sport' *735. '03 C60-Peugeot Le Mans Race Car (GT4) *736. '04 C60-Judd GV5 Le Mans Race Car (GT4) *737. '05 C60-Hybride Judd Le Mans Race Car (GTPSP) 'Peugeot' *738. '03 106 Rallye (GT4) *739. '03 106 S16 (GTC/H) *740. '85 205 T16 (GT4) *741. '85 205 T16 Rally Car (GT4) *742. '86 205 T16 Evolution II Rally Car (GT4) *743. '01 206 CC (GTC/H) *744. '99 206 Rally Car (GT3) *745. '03 206 RC (GT4) *746. '99 206 S16 (GT3) *747. '04 307 XSi (GT4) *748. '98 406 Coupé 3.0 V6 (GT4) *749. '01 406 Coupé 3.0 V6 (GTC/H) *750. '92 905 Evolution II Le Mans Race Car (GT4/A/E) 'Plymouth' *751. '71 'Cuda 440 Six Pack (GT4) *752. '70 Superbird (GT4) 'Polyphony Digital' *753. '96 001 (GT3/E) *754. '88 002 (GT3/E) *755. '90 F090/S (GT3/A/J) *756. '94 F094/H (GT3/A/J) *757. '86 F686/M (GT3/A/J) *758. '87 F687/S (GT3/A/J) *759. '88 F688/S (GT3/A/J) *760. '04 Formula Gran Turismo (GT4) 'Pontiac' *761. '04 GTO 5.7 (GT4) *762. '02 Solstice Concept (GTC) *763. '02 Sunfire GXP Concept (GT4) *764. '64 Tempest LeMans GTO (GT4P/H) *765. '03 Vibe GT (GT4) 'Porsche' *766. '99 911 GT3 996 (GT3/H) 'Proto Motors' *767. '04 Spirra 4.6 V8 (GT4) 'R.E. Amemiya' *768. '04 Asparadrink RX-7 JGTC (GT4) 'Renault' *769. '80 5 Turbo (GT4) *770. '85 5 Maxi Turbo Rally Car (GT4) *771. '02 Avantime (GT4) *772. '02 Clio RS 2.0 16V (GTC) *773. '00 Clio Sport V6 24V (GT3) *774. '03 Clio Sport V6 Phase II (GT4/A/E) *775. '00 Clio Sport Trophy V6 24V Race Car (GT3) *776. '02 Lutecia Sport 2.0 16V (GT4/J) *777. '00 Lutecia Sport V6 24V (GT4/J) *778. '03 Lutecia Sport V6 Phase II (GT4/J) *779. '00 Lutecia Sport Trophy V6 24V Race Car (GT4/J) *780. '02 Megane 2.0 16V (GT4) *781. '00 Megane 2.0 IDE Coupe (GT4) 'RUF' *782. '00 3400S (GT3) *783. '86 BTR (GT4) *784. '87 CTR Yellow Bird (GT4) *785. '96 CTR2 (GT3) *786. '00 RGT (GT3) 'Saleen' *787. '02 S7 (GT4) 'Scion' *788. '03 xA (GT4/A) *789. '03 xB (GT4/A) 'Seat' *790. '04 Ibiza Cupra (GT4) 'Shelby' *791. '66 Cobra 427 (GT3) *792. '65 Mustang GT350R (GT4) *793. '03 Series 1 (GT4) 'Spoon Motorsports' *794. '00 Civic Type R EK (GT3) *795. '03 Fit Race Car (GT4P) *796. '99 Integra Type R DC2 (GT4) *797. '00 S2000 (GT3) *798. '00 S2000 Race Car (GT3) 'Spyker' *799. '02 C8 Laviolette (GTC) 'Subaru' *800. '58 360 (GT4) *801. '03 Cusco Advan Impreza JGTC (GT4P) *802. '98 Impreza Coupe 22B-STi Version (GT3) *803. '99 Impreza Rally Car (GT3) *804. '01 Impreza Rally Car (GTC) *805. '03 Impreza Rally Car (GT4P) *806. '01 Impreza Rally Car Prototype (GT3) *807. '94 Impreza Sedan WRX STi (GT4) *808. '95 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version II (GT4) *809. '96 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version III (GT4) *810. '97 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version IV (GT4) *811. '98 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version V (GT4) *812. '99 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version VI (GT3) *813. '00 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version VII (GT3) *814. '01 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version VII Prodrive (GT4) *815. '02 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version VIII (GT4) *816. '04 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version VIII Spec-C (GT4) *817. '01 Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version VIII Super Touring Car (GT3) *818. '02 Impreza WRX STi (GT4P) *819. '99 Impreza Sport Wagon WRX STi Version VI (GT3) *820. '00 Impreza Sport Wagon WRX STi Version VII (GT3) *821. '03 Legacy B4 2.0GT (GT4) *822. '03 Legacy B4 2.0GT Touring Wagon (GT4) *823. '03 Legacy B4 2.0GT SpecB (GT4P) *824. '03 Legacy B4 2.0GT SpecB Touring Wagon (GT4P) *825. '03 Legacy B4 3.0R (GT4P) *826. '03 Legacy B4 3.0R Touring Wagon (GT4P) *827. '00 Legacy B4 Blitzen (GT3) *828. '98 Legacy B4 RSK (GT3) *829. '96 Legacy Touring Wagon GT-B (GT3) 'Suzuki' *830. '02 Alto Lapin Turbo 4WD (GT4) *831. '97 Alto Works RS-Z (GT4) *832. '97 Alto Works Sport Limited (GT3) *833. '91 Cappuccino (GT4) *834. '92 Cappuccino (GT4P) *835. '95 Cappuccino (GT4) *836. '03 Concept-S2 (GT4P) *837. '04 DR-Z400 SM (TT) *838. '98 Escudo Dirt Trial Car (GT3) *839. '00 GSX1100S Katana Final Edition (TT) *840. '00 GSX1100S Katana Final Edition Racing (TT) *841. '05 GSX 1300R Hayabusa (TT) *842. '05 GSX 1300R Hayabusa Racing (TT) *843. '05 GSX 1300R Hayabusa Special (TT) *844. '04 GSX 1400 (TT) *845. '04 GSX 1400 Racing (TT) *846. '01 GSX-R/4 (GTC) *847. '84 GSX-R 400 (TT) *848. '84 GSX-R 400 Racing (TT) *849. '05 GSX-R 600 (TT) *850. '05 GSX-R 600 Racing (TT) *851. '05 GSX-R 750 *852. '05 GSX-R 1000 (TT) *853. '05 GSX-R 1000 Racing (TT) *854. '02 Kei Works (GT4) *855. '04 MR Wagon Sports (GT4) *856. '83 RG250 Gamma (TT) *857. '83 RG250 Gamma Racing (TT) *858. '85 RG500 Gamma (TT/A/E) *859. '85 RG500 Gamma Racing (TT/A/E) *860. '05 Skywave 250 SS (TT) *861. '05 Skywave 250 Type S (TT) *862. '04 Skywave 650 *863. '98 Wagon-R RR (GT4) *864. '80 Yoshimura GS1000R XR69 (TT/E) *865. '00 Yoshimura Hayabusa X-1 (TT) *866. '05 Yoshimura Jomo Srixon GSX (TT) *867. '05 Yoshimura Katana 1135R (TT) 'TOM's' *868. '00 X540 Chaser (GT3) 'Tommy Kaira' *869. '00 ZZ-II (GT3) *870. '00 ZZ-S (GT3) 'Toyota' *871. '70 7 Race Car (GT4) *872. '89 88C-V Minolta Race Car (GT4) *873. '67 2000GT (GT4) *874. '98 Altezza AS200 (GT3/J) *875. '01 Altezza AS200 Gita (GTC/J) *876. '98 Altezza RS200 (GT3) *877. '01 Altezza Touring Car (GT3) *878. '91 Aristo 3.0V (GT4/J) *879. '00 Aristo V300 (GT4/J) *880. '00 Aristo V300 Vertex Edition (GT4/J) *881. '01 au Cerumo Supra JGTC (GTC) *882. '00 bB Z 1.5 X Version 2WD (GT4P) *883. '02 Caldina GT-Four (GT4) *884. '89 Carina ED 2.0 X 4WS (GT4) *885. '00 Castrol TOM's Supra JGTC (GT3) *886. '01 Castrol TOM's Supra JGTC (GTC) *887. '70 Celica 1600GT (GT4P/H) *888. '86 Celica 2000GT-Four (GT4) *889. '86 Celica 2000GT-R (GT4) *890. '98 Celica GT-Four ST205 (GT3) *891. '95 Celica GT-Four Rally Car ST185 (GT4) *892. '95 Celica GT-Four Rally Car ST205 (GT3) *893. '91 Celica GT-Four RC ST185 (GT4) *894. '91 Celica GT-R 4WS ST185 (GT4) *895. '97 Celica SS-II ST202 (GT3) *896. '99 Celica SS-II ZZT231 (GT3) *897. '81 Celica XX 2800GT (GT4) *898. '83 Corolla Levin 1600GT Apex (GT4) *899. '98 Corolla Levin BZ-R *900. '98 Corolla Rally Car (GT3) *901. '02 Corolla Runx Z Aero Tourer (GT4) *902. '00 Denso Sard Supra GT JGTC (GT3) *903. '01 Esso Ultraflo Supra JGTC (GT4/E/J) *904. '99 GT-One Race Car (GT3) *905. '98 GT-One Road Car (GT3) *906. '02 Ist 1.5 S (GT4P) *907. '04 Motor Triathlon Race Car (GT4P) *908. '99 MR-S S Edition (GT3) *909. '02 MR-S V Edition 6MT (GT4/J) *910. '86 MR2 1600 G (GT4) *911. '86 MR2 1600 G-Limited Super Charger (GT4) *912. '97 MR2 G-Limited (GT3) *913. '97 MR2 GT-S (GT3) *914. '99 MR2 S Edition (GT4/E) *915. '99 MR2 Spyder (GT4/A) *916. '02 MR2 Spyder 6MT (GT4/A) *917. '02 MR2 V Edition 6MT (GT4/E) *918. '01 Pod (GTC) *919. '02 Prius G (GT4P/H) *920. '03 Prius G Touring Selection (GT4P) *921. '01 RSC (GTC) *922. '02 RSC Rally Car (GTC) *923. '92 Sera (GT4) *924. '01 Soarer 430SCV (GTC/J) *925. '97 Soarer 2.5GT-T (GT4/A/J) *926. '65 Sports 800 (GT4) *927. '98 Sprinter Trueno BZ-R (GT4) *928. '83 Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex AE86 (GT3) *929. '00 Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex S.S. Version (GT3) *930. '97 Starlet Glanza V (GT4) *931. '00 SuperAutobacs Apex MR-S JGTC (GT3) *932. '90 Supra 2.5GT Twin Turbo-R (GT4) *933. '88 Supra 3.0GT Turbo-A (GT4) *934. '97 Supra RZ (GT3) *935. '97 Supra SZ-R (GT3) *936. '04 Tacoma X-Runner (GT4) *937. '03 TOM's Woodone Supra JGTC (GT4P) *938. '99 Vitz F (GT4/A/J) *939. '00 Vitz U Euro Sport Edition (GT3) *940. '00 Vitz RS 1.5 (GT3) *941. '02 Vitz RS Turbo (GT4/A/J) *942. '02 Voltz S (GT4) *943. '03 WedsSport Celica JGTC (GT4) *944. '01 Will VS (GTC) *945. '00 Yaris 1.5 16v VVT-i (GT4P/E) *946. '99 Yaris F (GT4/E) *947. '00 Yaris RS 1.5 (GT4/E) *948. '02 Yaris RS Turbo (GT4/E) *949. '00 Yaris U Euro Sport Edition (GT4/E) 'TRD' *950. '00 Sports M ZZT231 (GT3) 'Trial' *951. '03 Celica SS-II ZZT231 (GT4P) 'Triumph' *952. '05 Daytona 650 (TT) *953. '05 Daytona 650 Racing (TT) *954. '05 print ST (TT) *955. '05 Speed Triple (TT) *956. '05 Speed Triple Racing (TT) *957. '74 Spitfire 1500 (GT4) 'TVR' *958. '97 Cerbera Speed 6 (GT4P/H) *959. '00 Cerbera Speed 12 (GT3) *960. '94 Griffith 500 (GT3) *961. '03 T350C (GT4) *962. '02 Tamora (GT4) *963. '00 Tuscan Speed 6 (GT3) *964. '91 V8S (GT4) 'Vauxhall' *965. '00 Astra Touring Car (GT3/E) *966. '94 Calibra Touring Car (GT3/E) *967. '01 Corsa Comfort 1.4 16v (GT4/E) *968. '99 Tigra 1.6i (GT4/E) *969. '03 Vectra 3.2 V6 (GT4/E) *970. '00 VX220 (GT3/E) *971. '00 VX220 Turbo (GT4/E) 'Volkswagen' *972. '49 Beetle 1100 Standard (GT4) *973. '01 Bora V6 4Motion (GT4) *974. '76 Golf GTi (GT4) *975. '01 Golf GTi (GTC) *976. '05 Golf GTi (GT4) *977. '03 Golf R32 (GT4) *978. '68 Karmann Ghia 1500 (GT4) *979. '02 Lupo 1.4 (GT4) *980. '00 Lupo Cup Car (GT3) *981. '02 Lupo GTi (GTC) *982. '03 Lupo GTi Cup Car (GT4P) *983. '00 New Beetle 2.0 (GT3) *984. '00 New Beetle Cup Car (GT3) *985. '00 New Beetle RSi (GT3) *986. '01 Polo GTi (GT4) *987. '01 W12 Nardo Concept (GTC) 'Volvo' *988. '88 240 GLT Estate (GT4) *989. '03 S60 T-5 Sport (GT4) 'Yamaha' *990. '04 FJR1300 (TT) *991. '86 FZR400 (TT) *992. '86 FZR400 Racing (TT) *993. '05 Grand Majesty 250 (TT) *994. '05 MT-01 (TT) *995. '05 MT-01 Racing (TT) *996. '80 RZ250 (TT) *997. '80 RZ250 Racing (TT) *998. '84 RZV500R (TT/A/E) *999. '84 RZV500R Racing (TT/A/E) *1000. '05 SR400 (TT) *1001. '05 SR400 Racing (TT) *1002. '05 TDM900 (TT) *1003. '05 Tmax (TT) *1004. '05 Tmax Racing (TT) *1005. '05 TW225E (TT) *1006. '03 TZ250 (TT) *1007. '85 TZR250 (TT) *1008. '85 TZR250 Racing (TT) *1009. '95 TZR250 SPR (TT) *1010. '95 TZR250 SPR Racing (TT) *1011. '05 Vmax (TT) *1012. '05 Vmax Racing (TT) *1013. '05 XJR1300 (TT) *1014. '05 XJR1300 Racing (TT) *1015. '05 YSP Presto YZF-R1 Suzuka 8H (TT) *1016. '05 YZF-R1 (TT) *1017. '05 YZF-R1 Racing (TT) *1018. '05 YZF-R6 (TT) *1019. '05 YZF-R6 Racing (TT) Category:Blog posts